narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Uzumaki!! (episode)
Synopsis Sakura and Kakashi arrive at the edge of the destroyed Valley of the End, and spot Naruto and Sasuke on the ground. Sakura jumps down, and begins healing their arms. Naruto thanks her. Sasuke at first tells her not to bother with him, but when she tells them she needs to focus, a guilt-ridden Sasuke apologises for what he has done, driving her to tears. Kakashi watches his students smiling and laughing as he thinks back to first meeting them, and concludes Sasuke is finally back. Sasuke reflects on his and Naruto's paths. The roots of the God Tree wither, and the victims of the Infinite Tsukuyomi are freed, Naruto and Sasuke performing the hand seals together with their remaining hands. Sasuke frees the tailed beasts. Tenten hands Darui the Benihisago, allowing him to free Samui and Atsui. In Konoha, a funeral is held for those who died, including Shikaku, Inoichi, and Neji. Some time later, several hundred people flock to Konoha to see Naruto. Tsunade congratulates Kakashi on succeeding her as Hokage, dismissing his concern about the great amount of paperwork, pointing out if she managed it, so would he. The Raikage and Kazekage entourages arrive at Konoha, and meet up with Naruto. They ask him about his arm, and he explains Tsunade's plan of making him an arm from Hashirama's cells. Sasuke is held prisoner, bound in a full body jacket, and seals over his eyes. Guy is examined, and is told he can no longer be a shinobi as a consequence of his injuries, but that does not bother him. While taking Naruto to the Academy, Shikamaru confirms to him he is an aide to the Hokage now, and tells Naruto Kakashi is Hokage now. They meet up with Kakashi and Iruka. Kakashi tells Naruto he would like to appoint him as jōnin, but he needs to study. Iruka, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon provide him with numerous study materials that will help him become a jōnin within two years. Naruto gets exasperated, until Konohamaru reminds him there are no shortcuts on becoming Hokage. Kakashi concedes that Naruto is a fine shinobi who picks up things fast, but he needs some knowledge as well, and that Shikamaru can help him with that. Iruka spends the day teaching him shinobi history. At night, on their way to ramen, Naruto thanks Iruka for acknowledging him years before, crediting that moment for who he has become. Touched, Iruka offers to treat Naruto with as much ramen as he wants. Kakashi visits Sasuke in prison. The next day, Sasuke is free, his plea and contributions for ending the war warranting him a pardon. Sasuke wants to see the world by himself to atone and grow as a person. Sakura asks him to wait until his artificial arm is ready but he declines it. She then asks if she can accompany him but he again refuses, saying she has no part in his sins, leaving her disappointed. Sasuke bids her farewell by poking her forehead and promising to see her again. Naruto goes to see Sasuke as he leaves and hands Sasuke his scratched forehead protector, which Naruto kept all these years. Trivia * Several minor and anime original characters appear throughout the episode in crowds, including Kosuke Maruboshi, Guren, Yūkimaru, Gozu, Naruto's Fan Girls, Matsuri, Yukata, Hakui, Mogusa, Natsu Hyūga, Kō Hyūga, Musai, Iwashi Tatami, Chōza Akimichi, Raidō Namiashi, Anko Mitarashi, Aoba Yamashiro, Tazuna, Inari, Shibi Aburame, Maruten Akimichi, Shitō Akimichi, Teuchi, Ayame, Dodai and others. * Despite not covering the events of chapter 700, this episode shows its last page. Credits